Let me see you stripped
by Roza-Maria
Summary: 1711. Les affaires vont mal pour Eleanor Guthrie. Texte en parti basé sur cette phrase de Charles Vane dans la saison 1, épisode 2 "- Parce qu'on à plus jamais entendu parler du dernier imbécile qui lui à tourné le dos. On peut pas en dire autant de son butin. Un marchand la rapporté à Maîtresse Guthrie le jour qui à suivi. - Et vous êtes ce marchand, sans doute ?".
Coucou mes amis :D Voici un nouveau OS sur Black Sails, toujours sur le Vane/Eleanor !

Ce texte se passe toujours dans le passé, il est une suite à mes premiers OS mais peut se lire individuellement.

Cet OS se base en parti sur cette scène qu'on à dans la saison 1, épisode 2 où Charles et Eleanor sont au point d'échange et qu'Eleanor est sur le point de perdre une cargaison et que Charles débarque et dit « - Parce qu'on à jamais plus entendu parler du dernier imbécile qui lui à tourné le dos. On ne peut pas en dire autant de sa cargaison. Un marchand l'a ramené à Maîtresse Guthrie le jour qui a suivi ».

En parti, car j'ai aussi voulu montrer un moment de « paix » entre eux si je peux appeler ça comme ça, je doute qu'ils ait vraiment connu la paix ces deux là dans leur couple mais vu comment ils parlent de leur relation, leurs premières années devait être les plus tranquilles, voir même les plus complices avec la folie de la jeunesse. J'ai tenu à montrer dans cet OS un moment où ils serait un peu coupés du monde, tout les deux, tout en restant je l'espère fidèle à leur relation complexe, intense et magnifique.

Le titre de ce OS, « _Let me see you stripped_ », vient d'une vieille chanson sorti à la base en 1986 du groupe Depeche Mode, mais dans mon cas et le cas de ce texte, c'est la reprise de 2006 par le groupe Shiny Toy Guns qui m'a inspiré. Je trouve que la chanson correspond à ce que je veux transmettre dans ce texte, cet sensation d'être un peu coupée de Nassau et d'être qu'eux deux. J'aime le titre car la phrase complète de la musique est « _Let me see you stripped, down to the bone »,_ ce qui à la fois une connotation sexuelle parfaite pour eux mais qui à quelque chose de plus profond aussi, dans le sens où il aimerait la voir « nue jusqu'à l'os » ce qui pourrait vouloir dire qu'il aimerait l'avoir entièrement, totalement, qu'elle s'ouvre à lui jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, ce que Eleanor n'a jamais vraiment fait, malheureusement. Et toute les phrases qui suivent sont dans cette trame là, _« Let me hear you make decisions, let me hear your speaking just for me, let me hear your crying just for me. »._ Il y aura une traduction complète de la chanson en bas du OS.

Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller découter la reprise du groupe Shiny Toy Guns, elle est à TOMBER et si vous voulez aller encore plus loin, il existe une vidéo de fan sur leur couple basé sur cette musique, c'est d'ailleurs cette vidéo qui m'a fait découvrir la chanson et qui me l'a fait associée à eux deux, tapé juste sur YouTube « Vane Eleanor Stripped » et vous la trouverez facilement, elle en vaut le détour !

Voilà j'espère que ce texte vous plaira et si oui, une petite review ? :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt ;D

Bisous, **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _ **« Come with me into the trees,**_

 _ **We'll lay on the grass,**_

 _ **And let the hours pass,**_

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Come back to the land,**_

 _ **Let's get away just for one day,**_

 _ **Let me see you stripped,**_

 _ **Down to the bone,**_

 _ **Let me hear you make decisions,**_

 _ **Let me hear your speaking just for me,**_

 _ **Let me hear your crying just for me »**_

 _Ile de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1711, quatre ans avant les évènements de la saison 1._

La musique était particulièrement forte ce soir. Eleanor avait l'impression qu'elle résonnait dans toute la ruelle. Les nouveaux musiciens avait plus d'énergie que les anciens. Elle avait été contrainte d'en engager des nouveaux, étant donnés que les premiers avait été assassinés en début de semaine parce qu'ils avait insulté la mère d'un des pirates de l'équipage du _Elysse._ Personne ne se rappelait quel membre d'équipage en particulier, bien naturellement. Dans une autre ville, ça aurait subi une enquête approfondie et le criminel aurait été pendu haut et court. Mais on était à Nassau. Hornigold, qui officiellement se chargeait de la sécurité de l'île, n'allait pas faire bouger ses hommes pour des bagatelles pareilles. Un soir sans meurtre, sur cette île, serait un soir totalement anormal.

Eleanor ferma les yeux et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade du balcon supérieur de la taverne. Le vent de la mer était particulièrement frais ce soir, annonçant peut-être une tempête dans les jours à venir. Le mauvais temps était capricieux sur cette île, il pouvait venir n'importe quand, il n'y avait pas vraiment de saisons pour cela et cela causait toujours des dégâts d'une manière où d'une autre. Mais à cet instant, elle appréciait énormément ce vent frais sur son visage, tandis qu'elle sirotait un verre de rhum. Elle avait passé une mauvaise journée. Le genre de journées où tout semblait liguer contre elle. Un de ses nouveaux entrepôts avait d'abord pris feu tôt ce matin. Ces six derniers mois, elle en avait fait construire six, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la vie pour le ravitaillement des armes des navires, malgré la dépense que ses entrepôts avaient demandé. Celui qui était parti en fumée contenait les cargaisons de deux équipages, deux cargaisons qu'elle allait devoir rembourser à ses frais, sans rien en retirer en retour, puisque l'incendie avait été déclenché par l'un de ses employés, un jeune garçon du nom de Arnold, qui était chargé de nettoyer et entretenir les entrepôts, et qui avait apparemment allumé un cigare près d'un des barils de poudre encore ouvert après l'examination de la marchandise, sur lequel il avait jeté le morceaux de bois enflammé… ce qui avait déclenché l'explosion et tué ce pauvre Arnold par la même occasion. Un employé de moins, deux nouvelles dettes à rembourser rapidement, et un entrepôt endommagé.

Et plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle était au point d'échange face à un nouveau capitaine et son équipage arrivé sur l'île, qui avait une belle cargaison à revendre, ce même capitaine s'était mis dans une colère noir à l'annonce du prix qu'elle comptait prélever sur ses marchandises si il faisait affaire avec elle. Elle prenait une somme conséquente, certes, mais elle prenait de gros risques à revendre des cargaisons volés, et elle savait que ses prix était meilleurs que tout les négoces clandestins de Port Royal où de Boston. Les capitaines aussi le savaient et si certains se montraient des fois grognons, elle n'avait jamais eu droit à une réaction aussi virulente :

\- Vous êtes une voleuse ! Une sale putain de voleuse !

\- C'est plutôt ironique, de la part d'un pirate, avait-elle ricaner en croisant les bras.

\- Allez crever en enfer, vous n'aurez pas ma marchandise, sale putain !

Eleanor sentit Virgile bouger à ses côtés, prêt à sortir son sabre mais elle lui fit un geste afin qu'il n'en fasse rien et elle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir du point d'échange et déclara d'un ton calme et ferme :

\- C'est comme vous voulez. Il existe d'autres négoces à Port-Royal. Ils ne vous offriront jamais ce que je viens de vous offrir, mais c'est votre droit. Mais dîtes-vous bien que si vous partez, vous ne pourrez pas revenir. Mon offre n'est valable qu'une fois.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, j'ai dit, grogna le pirate en faisant signe à ses hommes de reprendre les caisses autour de lui. Je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez rien de moi. Allez les gars, on s'en va ! Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire affaire avec des satanées bonnes femmes, elles feraient mieux de rester à la maison à faire des gosses au lieu…

Les mots du capitaine Warrens s'atténuèrent à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, son équipage et sa marchandise avec lui et c'étaient tant mieux, car Eleanor n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait encore gardé son calme longtemps. Elle soupira lourdement et jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Mr Scott à sa droite. Les pirates agressifs, elle connaissait, mais pas autant quand cela concernait les affaires. Tous les équipages de cette île la connaissaient désormais, maintenant que plus d'une année était passé depuis sa prise de pouvoir et savait qu'ils étaient aussi gagnants dans l'affaire. Même si elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas aimée. Elle le sentait aux regards des hommes. Au début, elle n'y prêtait peut-être pas attention mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle devrait en tenir compte pour sa sécurité. Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne sortait plus sans Virgile à ses côtés. Au début, elle n'en aurait eu rien à foutre et aurait répondu, mais au fil du temps, à force de commercer avec des pirates plus agressif les uns que les autres et tous plus réticents à dépendre d'une femme pour revendre leurs cargaisons, elle avait apprit à passer au-dessus des insultes, à savoir quand y répondre et quand il fallait les ignorer. Il y a un an, elle aurait sauté à la gorge du premier qui aurait osé la traiter de putain où de salope, mais aujourd'hui elle savait prendre sur elle. Même si l'envie ne manquait jamais de la titiller.

Eleanor soupira, revenu au présent, et pressa son front contre son verre encore à demi rempli. Une cargaison perdue, encore. Une cargaison conséquente qui plus est, ça aurait couvert une parti des frais de remboursement des cargaisons de l'entrepôt brûlé, elle n'aurait pas à eu toucher à son argent personnel pour cela. Journée de merde. Elle se sentait fatiguée mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller dormir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa la ruelle éclairée par les torches allumés ici et là dans les petits bâtiments décrépits qui la longeait et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Nassau avait son petit charme, si on allait au-delà des cris des putains dans le bordel où du chahut de la taverne.

Plusieurs silhouettes déambulaient dans la ruelle, mais une attira son attention et elle plissa les yeux pour mieux la distinguer, la fatigue lui brouillant les sens, et elle eut un demi sourire en reconnaissant Charles qui s'avançait vers la taverne, les mains posées sur les manches de ses deux épées, un réflexe habituel, avec Rackham et Anne marchant à ses côtés. Le quartier maître du Ranger discutait avec Charles de son habituel air de renard fourbe, tandis que Anne restait silencieuse à sa droite. Eleanor les observa quelques minutes tandis qu'ils s'avançait et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils formait un étrange trio. Charles lui parlait des fois de Rackham et Anne, plus de Rackham en vérité et ce qui l'étonnait toujours, c'est qu'il semblait vraiment l'apprécié, même si il faisait comme si il l'exaspérait. Elle savait néanmoins qu'à une époque, Rackham suivait Charles partout comme un petit toutou dans l'espoir qu'il l'accepte dans son équipage. Elle avait un jour demandé à Charles, tandis qu'elle se rhabillait tard le soir dans sa tente pour retourner à la taverne après qu'ils ait fait l'amour, si il avait finalement accepté par pitié où juste parce qu'il en avait assez de se faire suivre. Il lui avait répondu, allongé sur le tas de couverture posé sur le sol, une brindille entre les dents et encore torse nu sans la regarder :

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Jack m'a prouvé qu'il était digne de faire parti de mes frères.

Elle s'était retourné et avait haussé les sourcils. Non pas qu'elle avait quoi que ce soit contre Rackham, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait apporter quoi que ce soit au Ranger où à Charles et ce dernier n'avait pas semblé pressé de lui dire davantage et au final, elle n'avait pas insisté. Tant mieux pour Charles si il appréciait ce renard, car si ça avait le contraire, il aurait été un peu dans la merde étant donné qu'une fois entré dans l'équipage du Ranger, il avait traîné aux basques de Charles plus que jamais mais cela ne semblait pas gêné ce dernier.

Mais il y avait la fille, aussi. Voilà un choix qui avait étonné Eleanor, mais encore plus tout les capitaines de cette île : Charles Vane avait accepté une femme dans son équipage. C'était tout simplement du jamais vu, du moins pas dans les Caraïbes. Rackham et Anne était entrés dans l'équipage du Ranger peu de temps après le départ de Teach, et quand Eleanor l'avait apprit, elle avait été aussi surprise que tout le monde à Nassau mais aussi quelque peu contente, elle devait l'admettre. Non pas qu'elle appréciait Anne. Pas spécialement, pas plus qu'elle ne la détestait. Mais le fait que Charles accepte une femme dans son équipage ne pouvait qu'appuyer le fait que son alliance avec elle n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils baisait ensemble, mais juste que cela ne dérangeait pas Charles Vane de faire affaire avec des femmes. Cela avait appuyé sa force sur l'île, et elle s'en était plus que réjouie. Elle lui avait demandé aussi cela un soir, peu de temps après qu'ils les ait engagés, si la présence d'Anne ne le dérangeait pas, cette fois-ci alors qu'il était assis au bar dont elle s'occupait, ce qu'elle faisait rarement. Charles avait levé les yeux vers elle avec un demi sourire et avait répondu :

\- Prendre Jack, ça voulait dire prendre Anne aussi. Ces deux là ne vont nulle part l'un sans l'autre.

Elle avait déjà constatée cela par le passé, en effet. Oui, un étrange trio, ces trois-là mais qui fonctionnait bien, vu leurs succès en mer. Eleanor continua de les fixer jusqu'à ce que Charles lève tout à coup les yeux vers le balcon du premier étage, comme si il avait senti son regard sur lui. Il sourit à sa vue, de son éternel demi sourire arrogant, et elle le lui rendit, amusée. _Sale prétentieux._ Il eut un petit rire avant de baisser les yeux vers Jack pour lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre, et le trio disparut afin de pénétrer dans la taverne. Sans doute afin de rejoindre les autres hommes du Ranger qu'elle avait vu entrée plus tôt. Elle songea un instant à descendre afin d'aller s'occuper du bar, ça lui occuperait l'esprit et elle pourrait garder un œil sur Charles. Leur alliance ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il aimait détruire son mobilier, et elle se sentait toujours prête à lui verser un nouveau verre de bière sur la tête si nécessaire. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle continua à regarder la ruelle principale de Nassau plongée dans l'obscurité, uniquement illuminé par la lune et les torches allumées ici et là.

Quelque part, alors qu'elle regardait cette ruelle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une immense fierté montée en elle. On ne voyait plus d'hommes pissés et chier n'importe où. Les ruelles étaient plus propres, les hommes savait qu'ils avait intérêt à se tenir sauf si ils ne voulait pas subir sa colère et prendre le risque de perdre leur seul manière de faire du bénéfice. Alors ils se tenaient à carreaux. Son père n'avait jamais réussi à avoir un tel résultat dans cette ville. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il penserait de tout cela, si il le voyait de ses propres yeux. Elle où Mr Scott le tenait au courant de l'évolution de Nassau en son absence en même temps qu'elle lui envoyait les comptes rendus des nouveaux bénéfices et des cargaisons à vendre. Mais ses réponses étaient toujours froides et brèves. Comme ce fut toujours le cas. Mais aurait-il une réaction différente si il voyait tout cela de ses yeux ? Si il voyait le résultat qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir ? Montrerait-il un peu de fierté, même juste dans le regard ?

Eleanor ricana toute seule et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Des fois, elle pouvait vraiment être naïve quand il s'agissait de son père, elle en avait conscience. Et cela n'eut le don que de l'épuiser davantage. Elle ferait peut-être vraiment mieux d'aller dormir. Il y aurait un boulot monstre, demain. Mais elle ne se rappelait vraiment pas la dernière fois où elle se serait couchée aussi tôt. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'être capable de dormir. Elle s'était habituée depuis longtemps à ne dormir que trois où quatre heures par nuit, et cela lui suffisait amplement. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait jamais dormir plus, il y avait toujours un problème à régler.

Le bruit de la porte du balcon se fit entendre et elle tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, presque effrayée pour le coup, mais elle se calma en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Charles, qui ferma la porte de son pieds, la fixant l'air quelque peu intrigué. Il tenait un flacon de rhum entre ses doigts et s'avança de son éternel démarche détendue et pourtant presque animal, comme si il était un fauve et que Nassau était sa savane. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait parfois l'impression d'être une proie pour lui. Il vint s'accouder à ses côtés, l'observant d'un air à la fois narquois et… compréhensif. Elle haussa les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait, et il rit tout bas avant de prendre le verre d'Eleanor de ses mains afin de le remplir avec le flacon tout en murmurant :

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais perdu une cargaison.

Eleanor ricana et dit de façon sarcastique :

\- Si ce n'était qu'une seule… Ca n'a pas été une très bonne journée pour les affaires.

\- Des jours bons, des mauvais… Tu fera mieux demain, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de rhum.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit le verre qu'il lui tendait, doutant qu'il ait raison mais il valait mieux penser ainsi, du moins supposait-elle, puis elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi n'est-tu pas en bas à te soûler avec Rackham et le reste de tes hommes ? D'habitude, tu ne viens pas ici avant au moins une bouteille entière.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, murmura-t-il tout bas en la regardant de manière un peu trop intense à son goût.

Eleanor pouffa de rire et secoua la tête en détournant les yeux, buvant négligemment son rhum tout en fixant à nouveau la ruelle de Nassau, restant silencieuse quelque seconde avant de dire, moqueuse :

\- Ce serait une première, ça, non ? Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation.

\- J'ai vu cela, oui, rétorqua-t-il, moqueur à son tour.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de vouloir lui prendre le flacon des mains afin de se resservir mais il ne lâcha pas la bouteille d'un centimètre. Pendant une seconde, elle tira d'un coup sec, agacée, mais la bouteille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et un sourire joueur apparût sur les lèvres de Charles. Il savait très bien que tant qu'il ne le voudrait pas, elle n'aurait pas le flacon. Il savait que cela allait l'énerver et elle le savait aussi, et cela l'énervait encore qu'il le sache et en joue. Elle ne lâcha pas la bouteille mais haussa les sourcils. _N'oublie pas que je peux te punir autrement, Charles._ Le sourire de Charles ne fit que s'agrandir et son autre main vint repousser une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de son chignon, la remettant derrière son oreille avant de descendre sur sa joue, l'effleurant doucement. Elle resta immobile, le fixant avec le même regard, la main toujours sur le flacon de rhum qu'il refusait de lâcher, et elle sentit ses doigts toucher le bout des siens sur le verre froid du flacon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était approché et avait pris son visage dans sa main droite avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Dans un premier temps, elle le repoussa brutalement, appuyant une de ses mains fort contre son torse tandis qu'elle refusa toujours de lâcher le flacon, mais il ne se poussa pas et au contraire approfondi leur baiser, alors elle le mordit d'instinct à la lèvre. Il se recula légèrement, et en voyant son regard surpris qui fut très vite remplacé par ce petit regard qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'ils était sur le point de coucher ensemble, ce regard qui menaçait presque de la dévorer. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qui avait toujours le don de l'exaspérer et de l'amuser à la fois, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire de manière provocante. Il lécha le sang sur ses lèvres du à sa morsure et se repencha à nouveau sur elle, et cette fois-ci, elle fut incapable de le repousser.

Il lâcha le flacon de rhum, et elle songea une seconde à le saisir et à sortir de ce balcon victorieuse, maigre victoire dans cette journée mais la moindre victoire qu'elle avait contre Charles Vane était toujours quelque chose qu'elle savourait, tout aussi petite soit-elle. Mais elle renonça aussi finalement et lâcha le flacon en même temps que lui. Elle ne le lui aurait pas avouée, mais sentir sa chaleur si proche de la sienne à cet instant lui fit bien plus de bien que tout le rhum qu'elle pourrait boire seule. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était sentie démunie. Elle détestait cela. Putain, qu'elle détestait cela. Et si d'habitude elle préférait régler ses problèmes seule, elle comprenait à cet instant qu'elle avait besoin de chaleur. De présence. De force, aussi, pour lui rappeler qu'elle est elle-même capable de gérer tout cela. Charles lui apportait cela à cet instant, même si cela lui coûtait un peu de l'admettre. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira davantage vers elle, et elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, la pressant contre lui. Il avait le corps le plus dur et le plus ferme qu'elle avait jamais senti. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais senti le corps d'aucun autre homme, alors…

L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda alors pourquoi. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle jamais cherché à goûter à un autre homme ? Sans doute par manque de temps. Elle avait si peu de temps pour cela qu'elle n'y pensait même pas, en réalité. Et elle devait être honnête, il l'a comblait bien suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait envie de rien d'autre. Aucun n'avait jamais attiré son attention, de toute manière. Elle le poussa encore une fois, sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes le temps d'une minute, savourant le goût salé de sa langue sur la sienne, et il obéit cette fois alors elle coupa leur baiser et lui saisit la main avant de lui dire :

\- Viens. Le bureau.

Elle l'entraîna avec un petit sourire et il rit doucement, se baissant pour saisir au passage le flacon de rhum sur le sol auquel il but au goulot tandis qu'elle l'entraînait dans les escaliers, passant devant les clients trop enivrés pour les remarquer, se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau, où Eleanor avait la ferme intention de ne pas en sortir avant le lendemain matin, pas plus qu'elle ne comptait le laisser s'échapper.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin._

\- Mr Gates, salua Mr Scott poliment le quartier maître du Walrus derrière le comptoir du point d'échange.

Eleanor jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, tandis qu'elle se tenait debout devant la cargaison du capitaine Hallendayle et qu'elle était en train de la retranscrire elle-même. Un travail qu'elle déléguait habituellement à Sam, mais avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle était déterminée à pouvoir rembourser rapidement le tout de ses dettes afin d'avoir la conscience tranquille et de surtout faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir. Elle sentit un petit élan de joie à la vue de Mr Gates. Flint ramenait toujours des butins important, cela allait certainement l'aidée. Elle s'avança donc vers le comptoir, un sourire aux lèvres et déclara :

\- Eh bien, Flint déchargera-t-il un jour ses cargaisons lui-même ?

\- Privilège de capitaine, grommela Mr Gates avec un demi sourire amusé. Comment allez-vous, Miss Guthrie ?

\- Aussi bien que les choses peuvent allez sur cette île, déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'inventaire qu'elle tenait en mains. Vous êtes partis longtemps cette fois, dîtes-moi. J'espère que ça en valait la peine.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, dit Mr Gates avec une mine presque fière, cette fois avant de siffler derrière lui afin que les hommes du Walrus rapporte les marchandises.

Et en effet, ce n'était pas une petite cargaison qu'ils avaient là. Pour être honnête, c'était même la plus grosse qu'elle ait vu depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien mieux à la vue de tout ce sucre, cette soie et autres trésors qui partaient pour ses entrepôts à l'instant même tandis qu'elle signait le papier afin que l'équipage du Walrus soit payé. Elle se sentait déjà mieux au réveil, même si elle avait mal dans chaque parti de son corps, tandis qu'elle était allongé à même le sol, se servant du torse de Charles comme matelas et oreiller de fortune, ce qui tout aussi confortable soit-il, n'avait pas empêché sa hanche de souffrir du fait d'avoir dormi par terre. Sans parler du fait qu'ils s'était réveillés tard, plus tard que d'habitude, et qu'elle était en retard sur tellement de choses qu'elle ne les comptait même plus et que Charles avait eu un mal fou à se réveiller. Elle s'étonnerait toujours du sommeil profond qu'il était capable d'avoir, par moments. Elle avait été obligée de presque le frapper pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et lui jette un regard noir, et elle eut encore plus de mal à le faire sortir de son bureau, il n'avait été absolument pas pressé, juste pour la provoquer. Après cela, quand elle avait gagné la plage quelques heures plus tard, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le Ranger avait disparu et cela l'avait à la fois contrariée et réjouie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Charles quittait Nassau sans prévenir et cela avait toujours le don de l'exaspérer, mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela c'était parce qu'il avait entendu une info sur un butin intéressant et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde. Qu'il parte donc le chercher, cela ne ferait que du bien à ses affaires.

Quelques heures après avoir pris la cargaison de Flint et celles de plusieurs autres capitaines, bien plus petites, alors qu'elle s'était brièvement rendu sur la plage avec Scott et Virgile pour s'assurer du bon état des entrepôts restants, dont le plus loin se trouvait près de la baie, ils était sur le point de rentrer à la taverne alors que la journée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le port et où elle vit alors apparaître un navire au loin, navire qu'elle reconnut rapidement du à sa forme longue et à ses couleurs vert pale. Le Ranger. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils à sa vue, surprise. C'était rapide. Il fallait d'habitude au moins plusieurs jours pour récupérer une cargaison…

\- Rentre à la taverne, Scott, murmura Eleanor sans quitter la baie des yeux. Je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il l'a regardait d'un air méfiant et suspicieux et elle se retourna brièvement afin de le rassurer d'un petit sourire avant de prendre seule le chemin de la baie afin de mieux voir ce qui s'y passait. Scott ne chercha pas à discuter, cela dit, et elle le sentit s'éloigner même si elle ne le regardait pas, plissant les yeux afin de voir ce qui se passait au large. Au bout de longues minutes, le Ranger s'immobilisa dans la baie et la chaloupe ne mit guère de temps à descendre sur l'eau afin de ramener des hommes à terre. Eleanor fronça légèrement les sourcils et commença à se demander ce que Charles avait bien pu foutre et où diable était-il allé. Avec lui, elle s'attendait à tout, et surtout au pire. Elle pensa à descendre davantage sur la plage afin de les attendre sur le ponton mais elle décida rapidement qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Charles Vane croire qu'elle pourrait l'attendre impatiemment en regardant au large. Plutôt crever. Elle croisa donc les bras et attendit encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la chaloupe arrivé au port et qu'elle reconnut au loin la silhouette de Charles, suivit de près par Rackham et Anne. Elle vit que Charles donnait des ordres à ses hommes et lorsqu'elle vit de la marchandise être descendu des chaloupes, elle tourna les talons afin de se rendre sur le point d'échange, le cœur légèrement battant. Elle commençait à avoir une idée d'où Charles avait pu se procurer une cargaison aussi vite, et elle n'était pas certaine de vraiment y croire.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, alors que Eleanor agaçait Sam, comme elle le sentait étant donné ses marmonnements dans son dos pendant qu'elle était penché sur la table à noter des choses sans réelle importance dans l'inventaire, elle entendit les voix d'hommes chahuter et s'insulter joyeusement vers eux et elle leva les yeux afin de voir l'équipage du Ranger s'avancer, traînant derrière eux une charrette remplie, et à leur tête Rackham et Charles. Eleanor put voir sur le visage de ce dernier son petit sourire arrogant apparaître, accompagné de cette même lueur chaleureuse qui passait souvent dans ses yeux, même si elle l'ignorait la plupart du temps.

\- Miss Guthrie, la salua-t-il en s'approchant tandis qu'elle se redressait et jetait un coup d'œil à la charrette derrière eux et ce qu'elle ne fit que confirmer ce à quoi elle avait songé et elle tourna la tête vers lui, un demi sourire aux lèvres en rétorquant :

\- Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense ?

Charles ne répondit que d'un sourire encore plus large avant de tirer quelque chose de sa ceinture et de le jeter vers elle. Elle attrapa le petit objet au vole et l'observa entre ses doigts tandis que Charles déclara :

\- Le capitaine Warrens te présente ses excuses pour le manque de respect qu'il a fait preuve envers toi.

Eleanor leva les yeux vers lui, détournant les yeux de l'énorme bague incrusté de rubis qu'elle avait remarqué la veille sur la main du capitaine Warrens, c'était difficile de ne pas la remarquer tellement elle était grosse et voyante. Elle fit tourner la bague entre ses doigts quelque seconde, imaginant ce salopard égorgé sur son navire, pourrissant au soleil au milieu de l'océan, à moins que Charles n'ait fait couler le navire en quittant les lieux chargé de la cargaison qui lui avait été refusé la vieille. Elle imagina cela et son sourire s'agrandit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle remercia Charles du regard en se tournant vers Sam afin de lui ordonner :

\- Va t'occuper de la marchandise. Je vais préparer le paiement pour l'équipage du Ranger.

\- M'dame, la journée est fin…

\- Fais ce que je te dis, Sam.

Ce dernier grommela dans sa barbe mais obéis et contourna le point d'échange afin de se diriger vers la charrette tandis que Charles s'approcha d'elle, plus près qu'il ne le faisait habituellement en public même si ils continuait à être séparés par le point d'échange, et elle vit sa main s'approcher de son visage et il effleura sa joue du dos de la main, la surprenant quelque peu, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne il ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi en public, et elle n'était pas certaine d'appréciée cela, mais elle pouvait difficilement le repousser après ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Il s'approcha encore un peu et murmura afin qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir entendre ce qu'il dit, malgré la présence de Rackham derrière lui :

\- Retrouve-moi aux écuries près de ton deuxième entrepôt à la tombée de la nuit. Viens seule.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Eleanor fut sur le point d'exiger plus de détails mais il lui tourna le dos avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, tapant dans le dos de Rackham tout en s'éloignant en direction de leur campement tandis que quelque uns de ses hommes surveillait la marchandise pendant que Sam était en train de répertorier leur marchandise. Elle observa Charles s'éloigner pendant quelques minutes, immobile en plissant les yeux. Où diable voulait-il l'emmener ? Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la marchandise et elle sourit à nouveau en glissant la bague dans sa poche. Peu importe où il voulait l'emmener, à cet instant cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, elle aviserait au moment voulu. Dans l'immédiat, elle se sentait bien, satisfaite. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'est de ne pas avoir pu régler ce problème seule.

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la nuit._

 _Ça à intérêt à en valoir la peine, putain de merde._

Elle allait le tuer. Elle avait très envie de le tuer. Tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas vu ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Et cela la mettait encore plus hors d'elle. Mais bordel de Dieu, ce qu'il avait à lui montrer avait intérêt d'en valoir vraiment le coup pour l'obliger à sortir seule au milieu de la nuit, sans le moindre garde. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait l'opinion des que les gens de Nassau avait sur elle. Ils ne l'aimaient pas. Certains commençaient même à la traiter de tyran. Pourquoi, parce qu'elle avait donné un ordre à cette foutu ville, parce qu'elle avait su la rendre plus organisé et plus propre ? Elle se moquait de ce que disait les gens sur elle, mais elle n'était pas aveugle et savait les conséquences que cela pourrait un jour avoir sur elle, même si ce n'était que des murmures. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne sortait plus sans Virgile nulle part. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se produire.

Et voilà que ce salopard lui demandait de venir seule, au milieu de la nuit, dans un lieu éloigné de la taverne, isolé, où elle risquerait tout et n'importe quoi. Il lui faisait prendre des risques inutiles et si cela n'en valait pas la peine, elle ferait en sorte de le lui faire payer cela. Elle se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais, à cet instant précis, à remonter les ruelles silencieuses des maisons de Nassau, tout les pirates étant sur la plage où à la taverne, elle ne croisait que quelques ivrognes qui s'était égarés par ci, par là, et qui n'avait pas la moindre chance de la reconnaître puisqu'elle avait pris soin de se cacher le visage par précaution. Malgré cela, elle se sentait vulnérable mais aussi quelque part agacée de ressentir cela. Nassau lui appartenait. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise où que ce soit. Cela dit, quelque part, elle doutait qu'on puisse vraiment s'en prendre à elle. Les habitants de Nassau savaient ce qu'ils perdraient si ils l'agressaient. Elle doutait sincèrement que son père irait jusqu'à continuer le négoce avec les meurtriers de sa fille. Si elle venait à être tuer, ils perdrait tout, et sans son aide à elle, tout les bénéfices qu'ils avait tirés cette dernière année et ces six derniers mois s'envolerait. La plupart des équipages le savait, et ne se risquerait pas à l'agresser. Cela dit, il y en qui pourrait quand même osé ne serait-ce que pour témoigner de leur colère contre sa façon de faire. _Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre._ Elle était déterminée à faire quelque chose de cet endroit et de ses habitants, quelque chose de stable qui durerait et elle le ferait à sa manière, quoi que puisse en dire les gens contre elle.

Eleanor continua de marcher, slalomant entre les ruelles, le vent frais de la nuit passant entre le tissu du foulard qu'elle avait sur le visage, emportant avec lui l'odeur de la mer et du poisson de la baie. Il y avait encore dans ces ruelles une odeur de merde qui lui brûlait le nez, mais tellement moins forte qu'à une époque. Les maisons en bois fragile et délabré qui tenait malgré tout sur le sable défilaient les unes après les autres tandis qu'Eleanor sentait ses pieds tantôt heurter le bois rendu rêche par le sel de la mer, tantôt s'enfoncer dans le sable puisqu'elle restait proche du haut de la plage. Des torches était accrochés à quelques ruelles, sur les maisons, illuminant un peu Nassau mais la ville était surtout éclairée par la lueur de la lune blanchâtre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle finit par apercevoir son entrepôt devant elle, et juste à côtés les écuries. Et une fois qu'elle fut presque devant, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette de Charles, adossé au bois de l'entrée de l'entrepôt, un cigare rougeoyant dans la bouche, les yeux levés vers le ciel bien qu'il ne semblait regarder rien de particulier. Son visage avait un air fantomatique à la lueur de la lune, et il baissa les yeux à son arrivée, et Eleanor marmonna d'un ton mauvais :

\- Tu à intérêt à ne pas m'avoir fait déplacé pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer, à la fin ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? J'aurait peut-être du y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'aller te récupérer ta cargaison, rétorqua-t-il en soufflant un rond de fumé vers elle.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ricana-t-elle en dévoilant son visage, un demi sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Tu savais que tu serais tout aussi gagnant que moi, la cargaison de Warrens en valait le coup. Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Charles éclata d'un rire sincèrement amusé. Il secoua la tête et jeta son cigare à demi fini sur le sable avant de se diriger sans rien dire vers les écuries, où elle aperçut alors deux cheval déjà sellés et prêt à être monter. Eleanor fronça les sourcils en avançant de quelques pas, observant Charles saisir la bride du premier cheval avant d'y grimper aisément, et lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, elle murmura :

\- Mais où diable veux-tu m'emmener ?

Charles se contenta d'un demi sourire et jeta un coup d'œil au cheval derrière lui. Eleanor observa son visage quelques minutes et elle reconnut facilement la lueur joueuse qu'il avait dans son regard, cette même lueur qu'elle voyait bien souvent à chaque fois qu'elle le provoquait d'une manière où d'une autre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au cheval devant lui et pensa une seconde à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et de rentrer à la taverne en le plantant là. Elle hésitait sincèrement. Si il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait horreur, c'est de devoir suivre quelqu'un aveuglément. Cela impliquait de la confiance. La confiance, c'était un mot dont elle se méfiait plus qu'aucun autre.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes à observer le visage de Charles, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et de secouer la tête en lui jetant :

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter, Vane.

Son petit air satisfait de lui-même l'agaça mais elle se dirigea malgré tout vers le second cheval qu'elle chevaucha rapidement. Après tout, elle n'était pas venue jusque ici pour faire demi tour au dernier moment, et elle le savait quand elle avait enfilé une jupe ample et des bottes plus confortable pour monter à cheval. Elle avait déjà l'intention de le suivre dès l'instant où elle avait mis le pied dehors, et elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir pourquoi. Charles lui jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière elle et lui lança avant d'élancer sa monture :

\- Suis-moi.

Charles l'entraîna sur une petite route à côté de la ville menant à la plage, qui permettait d'éviter les campements pirates. En passant sur cette route à un rythme régulier, Eleanor jeta un coup d'œil au fort qui s'était rapproché et elle vit une lueur en haut de la tour nord-est. Hornigold était un sale vieil emmerdeur, mais elle était heureuse de constater qu'il faisait bien son travail, aussi bien de jour comme de nuit. Les espagnols avaient attaqués Nassau de nuit, lors du raide de Rosario. Hornigold ne relâchait pas vigilance à la nuit tombée et même si elle le savait pertinemment, le constaté à chaque fois lui apportait un sentiment de sécurité. Elle savait très bien qu'on n'était jamais vraiment en sécurité dans une île comme Nassau, une île dirigée par le commerce des pirates. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ils finirent par déboucher directement sur la plage, plage plongée dans l'obscurité, n'étant illuminé que par le clair de lune qui se reflétait sur l'océan. Le ciel était néanmoins sombre – une tempête ne tarderait vraiment pas – et elle comprit vite pourquoi Charles avait choisi de passer directement par la plage plutôt que de continuer par la route qui longeait le fort et s'enfonçait dans les terres. Bien trop de risque de ne rien y voir et de heurter quelque chose. Sur la plage, une fois les campements dépassés, tout était à découvert.

Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle tandis qu'ils s'éloignait et que Charles augmenta la cadence, l'obligeant à en faire de même pour ne pas le perdre, et elle vit toute les lumières de Nassau commencer à s'éloigner, autant les feux de joies sur la plage où les équipages devait être en train de se soûler à mort tandis que les prostituées leur rendait visite, autant que toute les torches allumés dans les maisons de la ville, allant des bicoques en bois jusqu'au marché, passant par sa propre taverne jusqu'à l'imposante maison où vivait autrefois les gouverneurs de l'île, où ses parents et elle avait vécus brièvement quand ils était arrivés à Nassau – cela remontait bien trop loin pour qu'elle en ait des souvenirs clairs – et qui désormais abritait des vendeurs d'opium. Les torches de la petite église étaient celles qu'on voyait le mieux et à voir ainsi sa ville s'éloigner, elle eut instant de doute où elle envisagea presque de faire demi tour. Elle regarda devant elle où Charles était tout près et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en train de s'éloigner seule de la ville, au beau milieu de la nuit en compagnie d'un des pirates les plus dangereux de cette île, sans que personne ne soit au courant d'où elle se rendait puisqu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Scott, d'où elle allait. Il fallait être complètement cinglé pour faire cela.

Eleanor ne put alors s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et d'accélérer la cadence, lançant sa jument au galop et passa à côté de Charles, qui lui jeta un demi sourire amusé et qui augmenta également la vitesse de son cheval. Le doute qu'elle avait ressenti s'était dissipé presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu. C'était Charles Vane. Cette brute qui terrifiait tout les habitants de Nassau, mais qui l'avait soutenu face à son propre mentor. Et avec lequel elle travaillait et baisait depuis maintenant… seigneur, déjà plus de deux ans. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que les années étaient passées si vite. Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle devait craindre quelque chose de Charles Vane, elle avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était l'éventuelle humiliation de perdre quoi que ce soit face à lui parce qu'il en profiterait immédiatement et que c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne lui accorderait jamais. Et à cet instant, alors qu'ils galopait au milieu de la nuit sur la plage, un vent puissant dans les cheveux qui lui fit couler quelques larmes, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi fébrile et excitée, en réalité. Elle avait de continuer à galoper ainsi pendant des heures et des heures et elle ne pensait plus du tout aux problèmes qu'elle avait à régler à Nassau. Et, bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien.

La destination lui importait peu, au final. Elle était bien ainsi. Seigneur, elle se sentait libre, en réalité. Elle avait envie de rire et de ne surtout plus s'arrêtez. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cela. Elle vit que Charles la dépassait à nouveau de quelques centimètres, et cela ne la poussa qu'à faire avancer sa jument encore plus. Pas question qu'il ne la dépasse, même de quelques centimètres.

Au bout d'un long moment – qui lui sembla pourtant bien trop court – Charles tira sur les rennes de sa monture, ralentissant le pas, et Eleanor le remarqua et en fit de même à contrecoeur. Elle aurait volontiers continué ainsi jusqu'à Providence. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il en résonnait dans tout son corps, et elle était essoufflé de la course mais l'adrénaline qui lui parcourait les veines fut si forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en se laissant tomber sur le sable, ses bottes s'y enfonçant tandis qu'elle déclara d'un ton légèrement victorieux bien qu'essoufflé :

\- Je crois bien que tu as perdu.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et elle se détacha alors de la jument pour se tourner vers Charles, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, tirant son cheval derrière lui. Elle avait du mal à voir son regard dans l'obscurité, n'apercevant que le reflet de ses traits grâce à la lune mais il fut devant elle bien assez vite pour voir son expression à demi narquoise, tout en ayant ce petit air qu'elle avait toujours du mal à déchiffrer en lui. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains avait pris le visage d'Eleanor entre les siennes et l'embrassait sauvagement. Elle se sentit si fébrile qu'elle ne résista pas la moindre seconde et elle sentit les mains de Charles s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, dont le chignon avait été complètement défait par la course et le vent, et elle frissonna violemment en sentant ses doigts entre ses mèches tandis qu'elle put elle-même effleurer les siennes sur ses épaules. Elle avait envie de lui. Elle avait envie de le sentir en elle, même si c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne le lui dirait jamais au risque de voir cette expression satisfaite sur son visage jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais bon sang, ce qu'elle avait envie de lui à cet instant. Elle passa ses mains sous son manteau, sentant son torse chaud juste sous ses doigts et elle était sur le point de déchirer le tissu de ce qui la séparait encore de sa peau quand Charles retira brusquement ses lèvres des siennes pour murmura d'un ton rauque :

\- Parce qu'on se battait ?

Elle rit à cette question, d'un rire franc et sincère et il sourit rapidement aussi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le dire à voix haute pour le savoir. Bien sur qu'ils se battaient. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où elle avait entrepris quelque chose avec lui sans qu'ils essaient de faire en sorte que l'autre n'ait pas le dernier mot. Cela remontait au temps où elle était gamine et vu au rythme où ils allaient, elle doutait que cela change un jour. Eleanor tourna alors la tête sur le côté et observa les lieux où il l'avait emmené et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant les lieux. Ils étaient arrivés devant de gigantesques rochers, gigantesques et nombreux auquel se mêlait d'imposantes carcasses de navires qui s'était échoué au fil des années sur la roche. Les épaves. Cet endroit était bien évidemment nommé ainsi à cause des navires qui moisissait coincés entre les pierres. C'était un lieu dangereux, même pour Nassau, un lieu à l'écart de la ville, trop loin pour y être rejoint suffisamment vite si jamais on s'y faisait attaquer, un endroit réputé pour accueillir les cas les plus désespérés de l'île, autant les hommes devenus fous ne sachant où aller, autant les malades rejetés par les leurs, mais au-delà de cela, cet endroit était dangereux juste par sa nature, les rochers immenses et humides, rendait les chutes facile du fait que pour s'aventurer dans les épaves, il était impossible de ne pas escalader la roche. Elle s'était déjà rendu ici par le passé, parce que le capitaine Flint avait choisi une plage à proximité des épaves pour le carénage de son navire, mais elle ne s'était pas risqué à s'aventurer dans ces lieux. Son humeur légèrement assombrie, elle se tourna vers Charles pour l'interroger :

\- Pourquoi nous a-tu amenés dans les épaves ? Il n'y à pas pire endroit, même à Nassau…

\- Pas si tu connais bien les lieux, l'interrompit-il. La plupart des hommes qui viennent se réfugier ici n'en ont rien à foutre de ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Ils se contentent d'attendre la mort et veulent juste qu'on leur foute la paix.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on fait et c'est ce qu'on devrait continuer à faire, marmonna-t-elle en serrant sa veste autour d'elle, sentant le froid de la nuit et du vent de la mer la faire frissonner. On ferait mieux de repartir. Quoi que tu aies à me montrer, ce n'est sûrement pas aussi…

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ricana Charles en la lâchant et en s'éloignant, se dirigeant rapidement vers son cheval afin de prendre une torche qu'il alluma rapidement avant d'aller vers les épaves, grimpant aisément sur un des rochers qu'elle aurait eu du mal à escalader seule, elle. La tyrannique reine Guthrie aurait-elle peur des ombres et de quelques pierres ?

Eleanor plissa les yeux. Tyrannique reine Guthrie… _Tu sais toujours toucher où ça fait mal, espèce d'enfoiré._ Elle savait que c'était ce que les gens pensaient d'elle et même si au quotidien, elle s'en moquait, l'entendre de sa bouche à lui était bien plus énervant parce qu'elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès, uniquement pour la provoquer et l'inciter à s'aventurer avec lui là-dedans. Charles la dévisagea avec son petit air qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il touché le point sensible. Un air à la fois moqueur, arrogant et victorieux, un air qui lui donnait toujours envie de lui mettre un bon coup de pied entre les jambes histoire de le lui faire ravaler.

\- Vous êtes tous bien content des résultats qu'apporte ma tyrannie, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Sans moi, vous seriez tous en train de crever de faim. C'est pour ça que malgré toutes vos belles paroles, vous continuez à ramper comme des chiens devant moi. Et non, je n'ai pas peur, Vane. Je ne suis juste pas suffisamment stupide pour te suivre dans un endroit pareil.

\- Tu m'a bien suivi jusque là, et tu n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où on allait. Pourquoi si tu à si peu confiance en moi ?

 _Parce que je me suis laissé emportée, comme je le fais bien trop souvent à cause de toi,_ pensa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur et elle allait le lui dire mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et continua, son visage à peine éclairée par la lune et par la lueur rougeâtre de la torche, pas suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir l'expression de son visage :

\- Et n'oublie pas que sans nous, tu serais toujours la sale morveuse inutile qui traînait entre les pattes de ton père. C'est ça ton problème, Eleanor. Tu penses que tu n'as besoin de personne pour avancer et que tu sauras toujours t'en sortir toute seule. Il viendra un jour où tu te rendras compte que c'est impossible, et ce jour-là tu seras bien heureuse d'avoir tes _chiens_ à tes côtés. Si ils le seront toujours, bien entendu. Quand on bat un chien, il ne faut pas s'étonner à ce qu'un jour il vous morde.

\- Va te faire foutre, Charles, cingla-t-elle en se retournant, furieuse. Va t'amuser tout seul dans tes épaves, je saurais retrouver le chemin du retour.

\- Eleanor, l'appela-t-il d'une voix plus forte quand elle commença à se diriger vers sa jument.

Elle était dans la ferme intention de l'ignorer et de continuer sa route sans se retourner, mais quelque chose dans sa voix la poussa à s'arrêter en soupirant lourdement et en fermant les yeux. Il mériterait qu'elle le laisse en plan, qu'elle prenne son cheval et qu'elle rentre à Nassau. Quelque part, elle regrettait presque de l'avoir suivi, elle sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout le sentiment de liberté et de légèreté qu'elle avait ressenti durant leur course s'était totalement effacé et tout le poids de ces deux derniers jours était revenu, rajouté à cela la colère de l'instant contre cet enfoiré. Mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'a laisserait partir non plus. Cela pourrait lui coûter très cher, mais elle connaissait suffisamment Charles Vane pour savoir de quoi il était capable quand il désirait vraiment quelque chose. Il était parfaitement capable de la traîner jusque entre les rochers, sans se soucier des conséquences puisqu'il ne pensait que rarement à ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Elle lui tourna le dos quelques secondes, envisageant vraiment de prendre le risque, quitte à le lui faire payer plus tard mais l'idée de lui céder la moindre victoire ce soir était trop insupportable, surtout si cela devait être une victoire aussi humiliante. Mais se retourner et l'écouter, c'était aussi lui céder quelque chose et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus.

Néanmoins, il avait employé son nom d'un ton dur mais apaisant aussi. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, en poussant un profond soupir agacé, elle se retourna pour voir Charles se baisser sur son rocher, un demi sourire amusé sur le visage, mais avec une expression apaisante. Il tendit la main vers elle et murmura :

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Eleanor haussa les sourcils, un rire sec la parcourant presque mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire, même de façon ironique. Confiance. Encore ce mot. Elle avait toujours détestée ce mot, et tout ce qu'il représentait. Faire confiance revenait à laisser bien trop de possibilités pour se faire avoir. Elle y croyait encore moins à cet instant précis, surtout pas en lui. Autant se confier à un requin. Scott en aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque si il savait qu'elle était déjà partie seule avec Charles Vane sans savoir où elle allait. C'était suffisamment d'imprudence pour ce soir.

Pourtant, elle avait beau mourir d'envie de le laisser là et de se retourner pour prendre son cheval, elle ne bougeait pas pour autant, fixant Charles et sa main d'un œil noir. Elle devrait partir. Mais elle était déjà venue jusque ici, aussi. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle restait curieuse de savoir ce que Charles Vane pouvait bien désirer lui montrer au point de tant l'éloigner de Nassau. La curiosité menait souvent à l'imprudence et au danger, disait Scott. Il avait absolument raison. Elle observa Charles, et même si elle avait du mal à bien discerner ses traits, elle pouvait tout de même voir qu'il était dans l'attente. Lui faire confiance. Putain de merde. Elle n'en serait pas capable bien longtemps, elle le savait. Mais elle pouvait essayer, au moins.

Eleanor soupira une nouvelle fois, plus agacée que jamais, mais elle s'avança et saisit sa main en secouant la tête et en marmonnant :

\- Il y a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup, Charles.

Il rit doucement, mais ne dit rien et l'aida rapidement à monter sur le rocher, la tirant aussi aisément que si elle avait été une poupée de chiffon. Quand elle se retrouva sur le rocher face à lui, cela la troubla légèrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sentait sa force, bien sur, mais cela avait une autre dimension dans un lieu pareil. N'importe qui lui dirait qu'il pourrait faire d'elle ce qu'il veut. Mais elle avait été honnête quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le craignait pas, pas plus que cet endroit. Elle n'y était juste pas à l'aise.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement pendant une dizaine de minutes, escaladant souvent des rochers haut et grimpant des pentes de sables tendues et tandis qu'ils marchait, les épaves de navires commençait à apparaître sous leurs yeux, s'éparpillant ici et là, certaines encore assez récentes, les navires ayant le malheur de perdre le contrôle près de cette partie de l'île était condamné à venir se faucher ici, et d'autres si anciennes qu'il ne restait que quelques morceaux de bois où de mat, les majeurs parties de navires ayant été consommé par le sel de la mer et la mousse. Tandis qu'ils avançait, elle pouvait voir des feux de camp à demi dissimulé entre les rochers mais ne vit aucune silhouette. Charles sautait d'un rocher à l'autre aussi aisément qu'un chat, et elle détestait avoir du mal à le suivre – faut dire qu'elle n'était pas habitué à courir sur un navire au pont instable, elle – et encore plus d'avoir souvent besoin de lui pour grimper sur un rocher trop haut pour elle. Il faisait particulièrement froid ici, surtout au milieu de la nuit, mais elle ne sentait plus vraiment le vent glacial vu la marche qu'ils faisaient, et plus ils avançaient, plus elle maudissait Charles Vane tout bas, puis finit par le faire tout haut jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lancé en s'arrêtant alors qu'ils venait de descendre d'un rocher :

\- Ferme-là, tu veux, on y est.

Eleanor leva les yeux et découvrit alors une épave bien plus imposante que les autres devant elle. Si grande qu'elle en resta quelques minutes légèrement muette. Le navire était ancré à même le sable et la roche et semblait avoir au moins une vingtaine d'années sinon plus, pourtant il semblait encore dans un état acceptable, si on omettait le fait que la proue du navire était enfoncée dans le sable avec un énorme trou qui laissait ce qui était autrefois la calle totalement ouverte à la mer et au sable. Elle cligna des yeux et s'approcha de quelques pas, examinant le navire longuement avant de murmurer :

\- Un galion de guerre. Putain, d'où il vient ? En dehors du Rosario, je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'un galion de guerre était entré dans la baie de Nassau.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Charles en s'approchant à son tour. Certains disent qu'il appartenait à Henry Avery.

\- Henry Avery n'a jamais eu de galion, quelque soit le prestige qu'on accorde à cet homme, ricana Eleanor

Elle avait beau continué à lever yeux, elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait beau se tordre le cou, elle ne pourrait jamais voir le bout du navire. De toute manière, la queue du navire était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit mais elle distinguait ses ombres dans le noir et il était gigantesque. _Voilà ce qui manque à Nassau._ Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer combien de canons ce bateau avait du avoir autrefois. Au moins une centaine.

\- C'est ce qu'il nous faudrait, murmura-t-elle, s'imaginant un tel navire dans la baie. Un galion de guerre pour protéger Nassau. Si on avait ce genre de navires dans la baie, personne ne pourrait nous atteindre. On pourrait éviter que des drames tel que Rosario se reproduisent.

\- Tu penses que le fort ne sera pas suffisant pour protéger la baie ? Demanda Charles, si bas qu'elle entendit à peine sa voix.

\- Non, je ne le crois pas, déclara Eleanor en secouant la tête sans se tourner vers lui. Pas si un jour l'Espagne décide de nous envoyer plus que un où deux navires.

\- L'Espagne, où l'Angleterre, fit-il remarquer.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'observant dans l'obscurité, et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Oui, l'Angleterre pourrait représenter une menace aussi si elle décidait de reprendre l'île un jour. Mais étrangement, l'Angleterre ne l'avait jamais vraiment effrayée, au contraire de l'Espagne. Ce qu'elle avait pu constater de l'Angleterre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est que ce pays semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre de Nassau. Pourquoi la reine Anne et son prédécesseur n'ont-ils rien fait durant ces cinquante dernières années afin de la récupérer ? Certes, la guerre qu'ils menaient contre l'Espagne à l'heure actuelle était peut-être la raison principale. Eleanor s'inquiéterait davantage de l'Angleterre une fois cette guerre terminée. L'Espagne, en revanche, avait montré de quoi elle était capable en représailles du pillage de navires espagnols, peu importe les guerres déjà en cours. Depuis l'attaque du Rosario, aucun navire pirate n'abordait les bateaux espagnols. Tout ceux qui était présent cette nuit-là auraient préféré la corde plutôt que de voir un tel cauchemar se reproduire sur leur île, et les nouveaux arrivants se faisaient rapidement à cette loi silencieuse si ils voulaient commercer avec elle. Elle dévisagea Charles pendant quelques secondes et demanda doucement :

\- Pourquoi m'a-tu amenée ici ?

Charles ne répondit pas immédiatement, un demi sourire apparaissant sur son visage dans l'obscurité et il s'approcha du navire en déclarant, les flammes de la torche tremblant à cause du vent dans sa main :

\- Personne ne vient jamais ici. Les autres équipages sont si persuadés que c'est le navire d'Avery qu'ils n'osent pas l'approcher. On dit que son fantôme rôderait autour du bateau la nuit. Ca fait des années que je m'y rends, et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais vu la moindre trace d'un putain de fantôme.

Il ricana, sarcastique, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à même le sable devant le navire, plongeant la torche dans le sable, enfonçant le bois jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne debout, et sortant alors un cigare déjà prêt de sa ceinture avant de l'allumer et de le porter à sa bouche, levant les yeux vers elle :

\- C'est tranquille, ici. Je crois que t'en à besoin, en ce moment.

Eleanor fronça légèrement les sourcils sans s'approcher de lui. Si il y a bien une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'on vienne lui dire ce qu'elle avait besoin. C'est ce que son père faisait, c'est ce que Scott faisait, c'est ce que ce vieux con d'Hornigold faisait et des fois, c'est ce que Charles faisait aussi, comme à cet instant précis. Cela dit, pour le coup, elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le fait d'avoir oublié un peu Nassau et le travail pendant la route jusqu'aux épaves, où même pendant la marche dans les rochers, lui avait fait du bien. Lui faisait encore du bien. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, soupirant légèrement tandis qu'elle observait encore le navire. Si seulement ils avaient un navire ainsi… elle dormirait bien mieux la nuit. Elle passa à côté de Charles et leva la main afin d'effleurer le bois humide du navire, tombant lentement en ruines.

\- C'est donc là que tu disparais ? A chaque fois que ça arrive, j'ai l'impression que Rackham est perdu, plaisanta-t-elle sans cesser d'effleurer le navire du bout des doigts, se sentant tout à coup quelque peu absente.

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, même très rarement pour dire la vérité, mais il arrivait en effet à Charles de disparaître le temps d'une journée sans prévenir personne, sur un coup de tête. Au début, cela l'agaçait, mais avec le temps elle s'y était habituée. Elle comprenait bien un besoin de solitude, par moments. Cela l'amusait toujours d'observer Rackham aller et venir dans la ville dans ces moments-là, faisant son travail habituel de quartier maître, mais avec cette expression renfrogné et presque inquiète, comme si il craignait qu'un jour Charles ne revienne pas. Cela lui avait déjà traversée l'esprit à elle aussi, bien sur. Mais il revenait toujours, et toujours plus exaspérant à chaque fois.

Charles ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne leva la tête vers elle. Il n'en avait pas besoin, certes, c'était évident. Elle laissa promener ses yeux autour d'elle, observant les alentours autour de l'épave du navire de guerre. C'était un petit creux dans les rochers, où le sable reprenait un peu ses droits, un trou entouré de la roche, presque protégé. Un vent puissant venant de la mer, accompagné du bruit des vagues se brisant sur la pierre, vint jusqu'à elle et poussa ses cheveux en arrière, et elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément l'air dans ses poumons. Ici, pas d'odeur de poissons pourrissant au soleil où de sueur où de merde. Juste l'air marin pure et simple. C'était agréable. Plus qu'agréable. Elle avait l'impression que l'air la purifiait de l'intérieur, presque. Ce qui la fit doucement rire en se rappelant ce qu'elle faisait au quotidien. Tout, mais rien de pure, ça c'était sûr. Elle ne savait que penser de Dieu, en réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'y croyait pas… le simple fait de penser qu'elle pourrait ne pas y croire lui semblait irréel. Sa mère y croyait fermement, et l'emmenait autrefois à la messe tout les dimanche. Eleanor y allait plus par automatisme que par réel intérêt, sur cela elle ressemblait à son père, elle devait le reconnaître. Petite, elle était bien plus attirée par les livres de comptes de Richard Guthrie rangé dans son bureau que par la bible que sa mère lui faisait lire. Et après sa mort, elle avait longuement refusé de penser à Dieu. Elle avait mieux à faire, de toute façon.

Si il existait cela dit, et que les règles de l'église étaient exactes… elle était déjà bonne pour les flammes de l'Enfer. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle murmura tout bas, savourant encore le vent frais sur elle :

\- Dis-moi… tu crois en Dieu ?

Elle n'aurait su dire quel était son expression, ne le regardant pas, mais elle entendit le bruit du cuir de sa veste bouger légèrement, ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il s'était un peu tourné vers elle et elle entendit sa voix rocailleuse répondre d'un ton légèrement surpris :

\- J'en sais rien. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, observant l'obscurité de la mer qu'elle pouvait apercevoir derrière les imposant rochers.

L'église était claire sur le rôle de la femme dans le monde, et cette vision des choses était peut-être l'une des raisons pour lequel Eleanor était réticente à se pencher sur le sujet. Elle ne se rappelait même plus sa dernière confession. Ah si, ça lui revint. Elle devait avoir dans les six où sept ans, et elle se rappelait avoir cassé quelque chose d'important appartenant à son père. Craignant d'être grondé, il lui semblait encore imposant et effrayant à cet âge-là, elle avait accusé une petite esclave du crime sous l'effet de la peur. Elle était jeune, jeune et pas encore consciente de la réelle différence entre les enfants esclaves et elle. Elle pensait que la fillette serait simplement consignée, comme elle l'aurait été. Mais la petite avait été contrainte de s'agenouiller sur des morceaux de maïs pendant une nuit entière sur ordre de son père. Elle en avait eu les genoux en sang. Cela avait horrifiée l'enfant qu'elle était à cette époque, et c'est l'une des rares fois dans sa vie où elle avait connu ce sentiment qu'était la culpabilité. Elle avait voulu se racheter auprès de la fillette, mais son père l'avait vendu quelques jours après. Cela dit, Eleanor à su saisir l'occasion quelques mois plus tard de se rattraper auprès d'une autre enfant esclave, la petite Madi, la fille de Scott. Un tout petit plus jeune qu'elle, la bambine s'était égaré dans l'immense maison de son père et était entré dans le bureau de Mr Guthrie, renversant en poussant trop fort la porte une statut de grande valeur. Eleanor, qui étudiait dans le salon d'a côté, avait entendu le bruit et s'était rendu dans le bureau. Elle avait fait sortir Madi de la pièce et avait dit à son père que c'était sa faute à elle. Elle n'avait eu qu'une consignation dans sa chambre pour cela. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait compris ce qu'était vraiment l'esclavagisme et quelle était officiellement la place de Mr Scott et de sa fille au sein de leur famille. Elle n'avait pas aimée cela. Encore aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas une admiratrice de l'esclavagisme. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître avoir vendu des esclaves pour des équipages ayant capturé des navires négriers. Elle supposait que cela retirait le peu de valeur de son geste envers la petite Madi, aujourd'hui disparue.

Que dirait un prêtre d'elle, aujourd'hui ? Une femme faisant le travail d'un homme. Une femme qui commanditait des dizaines et des dizaines d'acte de piraterie, de vol et en tirait des bénéfices. Une femme qui s'était rebellé contre son père, défiant son autorité. Une femme ayant touché une autre femme. Une femme s'étant donné à un homme, et ce des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, sans que cet homme soit son mari. Elle s'imagina, le temps d'une seconde, faire sa confession à un prêtre et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le pauvre finirait par sortir du confessionnal en pleurant. Cette image l'amusa plus que jamais, et elle se tourna vers Charles, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que celui-ci l'observait d'un air intrigué et légèrement suspect, son cigare dans la bouche et elle alla alors vers lui, se sentant à nouveau joueuse, et elle vint s'accroupir devant lui, et elle lui prit le cigare de la bouche afin de le porter à la sienne et d'en inspirer une longue taffe. Le regard de Charles s'assombri à ce geste, et lui aussi eu ce petit sourire, montrant qu'il était prêt à entrer dans l'arène et à jouer. Elle aimait bien le tabac de temps en temps, même si elle préférait la pipe au cigare. Elle souffla la fumée vers son visage, avant de chuchoter :

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'on ira en enfer tout les deux. En attendant, je sais ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin.

Eleanor porta alors les mains à son corset, pas très serré pour être à l'aise lors de la course, et le déboutonna rapidement, le laissant ouvert sur son chemisier tandis qu'elle s'approcha de lui, se mettant à genoux sur le sable, et comme il était assis, sa tête à elle dépassait la sienne de quelques centimètres, ce qui était assez agréable. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, et elle jeta alors le cigare dans le sable, et le temps que celui-ci tombe sur le sol, les bras de Charles l'emprisonnait déjà tandis que ses lèvres allait à la rencontre des siennes, sauvagement, brutalement.

Rapidement, les mains rêches de Charles se glissèrent dans son dos, sous son chemisier, l'arrachant à demi tandis qu'elle tenait son visage entre ses mains, interrompant quelque fois leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, le faisant grogner tout bas. Elle fut rapidement débarrassée de sa chemise, et elle frissonna légèrement de froid en sentant le vent sur le haut de son corps nu, mais elle vit rapidement que la chaleur de leur étreinte suffirait largement. Elle lui avait retiré sa veste en cuir, la laissant tomber sur le sol et Charles s'y était allongé, l'attirant contre lui, la pressant contre son torse, ce qui la fit gémir tandis que ses mains continuait à passer sur tout le long de son dos, commençant à s'égarer sur ses fesses. Au bout de quelques minutes, Charles la fit se retourner, la faisant basculer sous lui, et elle se débattit légèrement, plus par provocation que par réel désir de lui échapper, et il l'a maîtrisa rapidement. _Un jour, c'est moi qui aura le dessus, Charles,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle était cependant d'humeur trop détendue pour réfléchir davantage.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut lui qui n'avait plus de tissu sur le torse, et elle passait ses mains sur son dos, sentant les balafres longues et larges sous ses doigts tandis que les lèvres de Charles étaient contre son cou, sa barbe lui éraflant délicieusement la peau. C'était étrange, mais elle était étonnée à chaque fois qu'elle sentait ces cicatrices là en particulier. Des marques de coup de fouet. Les marques qu'on infligeait à un esclave. Il avait beau lui avoir confié qu'il avait été esclave dans son enfance, elle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer ainsi. C'était bien trop loin de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui mais ça expliquait cette haine qu'il avait envers les esclavagistes. Elle savait toujours ce qu'elle avait à faire quand elle avait des informations sur des négriers. C'était des navires difficiles à capturer, et Charles était l'un des meilleurs pour cela. Mais elle ne lui aurait jamais confié ces tuyaux là, car ils se contenterait d'aller massacrer tout l'équipage du navire et de libérer les esclaves, ce qui n'était hélas pas ce qu'elle recherchait… les esclaves étant une marchandise rare et une source de revenu immense. Elle n'aimait pas l'esclavage, et cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de se contenter d'autres marchandises, mais cessez ce genre de vente serait si grave et incompréhensible aux yeux de Richard Guthrie qu'il pourrait revenir immédiatement à Nassau. Et en ce qui concernait le profit et le bénéfice, il n'avait pas tort.

Ses doigts passèrent sur les marques ancrées profondément dans la peau tandis que l'une des mains de Charles caressait ses seins, la faisant gémir et elle fit une pression contre ses jambes et ses mains glissèrent de son dos pour aller sur son torse dur et chaud afin de le pousser. Charles se laissa faire pour une fois et elle se retrouva rapidement à le chevaucher, sentant ses genoux s'enfoncer dans le sable froid tandis qu'elle le sentit dur contre elle, encore bien trop éloigné. Eleanor eut un sourire tandis qu'elle se pencha afin de l'embrasser, puis de laisser doucement sa langue s'éloigner de ses lèvres afin d'aller explorer son cou, passant lentement sur sa pomme d'Adam qui s'agitait tandis qu'il grogna et qu'elle sentait ses mains sous ses jupes saisirent durement ses cuisses. Il avait hâte, et elle avait très envie de le torturer encore un peu. C'était ce qu'elle préférait faire quand ils baisaient ensemble. Même si elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu raison, ce soir.

Cette ballade était vraiment ce qu'elle avait besoin.

* * *

Elle l'avait épuisé.

C'était une vraie sauvage, quand elle le voulait. Une lionne affamée qui réclamait toute l'attention nécessaire, et qui exigeait de la force, de l'endurance. Elle parvenait toujours à l'épuisé, d'une manière où d'une autre.

Maintenant, elle marchait dans les ruelles sombres de Nassau, les paupières à demi close, ses cheveux paraissant davantage argenté que doré sous la lumière de la lune, à quelques pas devant lui. Elle ne les avait pas rattaché. Il l'aimait bien ainsi, mais il n'avait pas l'occasion de le voir souvent. C'était rare qu'il puisse la voir simplement détendu, en vérité. La reine tyrannique et avide du contrôle reprenait toujours le dessus.

Charles sourit. Il l'aimait ainsi aussi.

Elle avait voulu rentrer seule. Dans ses rêves, oui. Si elle s'était faufilée dans les ruelles le visage dissimulé, ce n'était pas pour rien, et ils le savaient tout les deux. Elle détestait admettre qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ah, il pouvait comprendre cela. Elle tenait à prouver à tous qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Elle avait beau avoir pris le contrôle de cette île il y a des années, elle se sentait encore obligée de faire ses preuves tout en se moquant de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle. C'était assez ironique, mais si elle n'avait pas été celle qu'elle était, il était certain que Teach aurait apprécié ce caractère déterminé et sans remords.

Il serra les dents et chassa cela rapidement de ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas penser à son ancien mentor. Il n'en avait aucune envie, aussi. Ce soir, il avait la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison d'elle, d'une certaine manière, même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas à voix haute. Il s'en moquait bien. Les sourires et les rires qu'elle avait eus au cours de la soirée lui suffisaient à le lui prouver. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre aux écuries, pour être honnête. Il avait agit par instinct. Mais cela avait payé, au final. Il n'avait jusque ici parler à personne de cet endroit avec le galion de guerre même si il ne devait pas être le seul à profiter de ce lieu. Il avait bien pensée qu'elle aimerait voir ça, un navire imposant. Il savait qu'elle aurait pensé à cela pour Nassau. Toujours obsédée par la sécurité et la rentabilité de l'île.

Nassau n'avait jamais été aussi prospère et tout le monde sur l'île le savait, c'est pourquoi personne ne faisait rien contre Eleanor quand bien même les pirates ne l'aimait pas, elle et son autorité. Mais gérer autant d'équipages et des profits aussi important ne pouvait pas être sans problèmes tous les jours. Elle avait la force de gérer cela, et tout deux le savait. Mais il n'avait pas vu de mal à l'aider en ce qui concernait un capitaine trop naïf. Le capitaine Warrens avait une cargaison plus que conséquente, qui plus est, sa prise avait apporté une belle somme à ses hommes, ce dont tous avaient du bien profiter ce soir et se réjouir de la proposition de leur capitaine de chasser ce navire. Même Jack, qui lui avait jeté ce regard que Charles n'aimait pas quand il avait proposé de chasser ce bateau en question, avait du bien admettre que cela avait été rentable pour tout le monde, au final, de rendre service à Eleanor Guthrie.

La nuit était bien avancée et les ivrognes comateux commençaient à apparaître un peu partout dans Nassau, dormant à même le sable après une cuite trop lourde. Il pensa à ses hommes qui devait leur être en parti bien semblable, dans leur campement sur la plage. Aucun ne lui demanderait où il était passé durant ces dernières heures. Tous connaissaient sa relation avec Miss Guthrie, mais tous savaient aussi qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mêler de ses affaires. Sauf Jack, peut-être, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fouiner, des fois. Mais c'était Jack.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la taverne, encore bien agité vu la musique et les cris à la fois joyeux et colérique qui résonnait à l'intérieur. La ruelle principale de Nassau restait toujours en éveille jusqu'au lever du jour, et le bordel et la taverne Guthrie était les endroits les plus mouvementés. Quand on venait vivre à Nassau, il fallait accepter que cette ville ne dormait jamais et vivre à son rythme. C'était l'une des choses qui plaisait à Charles dans cet endroit, entre autres choses.

Eleanor grimpa les premières marches de la taverne avant de se retourner lentement vers lui, un demi sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fatigués. Bien sur, il était épuisé mais il s'était assuré de ne pas être le seul. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de murmurer à demi exaspérée :

\- Tu avais raison, pour ce soir. C'est ce que tu à envie d'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une bonne idée.

Charles haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle lui avait dit « tu avais raison ». Ce qui devait être deux où trois fois, si son souvenir était bon. Il sourit grandement, plus que fier de lui désormais et bien décidé à le lui montrer. Son expression exaspérée s'accentua en même temps que son sourire et elle alla ouvrir la bouche quand un fracas se fit entendre derrière eux, à l'arrière de la taverne. Eleanor tourna la tête d'instinct et la seconde d'après, se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'il en était. Charles la suivit même si il se doutait de ce qu'il allait trouver et il ne fut en effet pas surpris de voir Garry et Renier, deux hommes de son équipage, en train de se battre à coup de poings à même le comptoir du bar. Eleanor s'avança dans la pièce, s'écriant d'une voix ferme et dure :

\- Si vous ne cessez pas de vous battre immédiatement, je jure que je vous ferais couper les couilles dans votre sommeil et vous ne pourrez plus jamais naviguer dans le moindre équipage ! Les pirates ne veulent pas d'eunuques.

Virgile, son garde du corps, apparût immédiatement auprès d'elle, et vu l'expression à la fois soulagé et inquiète qu'il avait sur son visage, le pauvre homme avait du bien se torturer durant son absence. Charles observa la scène pendant quelques secondes, regardant Garry et Renier s'arrêter presque immédiatement tandis que Eleanor les fixait d'un regard si menaçant que le diable en personne aurait reculé. Il l'observa elle, surtout. Il ne l'a trouvait jamais aussi belle que quand elle était furieuse.

Elle ne faisait plus attention à lui, trop occupée à se focaliser sur les fauteurs de trouble qui saccageait sa taverne. La reine maniaque du contrôle était là, à nouveau. A nouveau, elle lui échappait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par tourner les talons, quittant la taverne sans qu'on ne le remarque vraiment. Elle ne risquait rien. Ses hommes était là autour d'elle pour la protéger, et quand bien même elle aurait été seule, Garry et Renier aurait trop peur des conséquences pour l'agresser. Pas des conséquences qu'Eleanor pourrait exercer sur eux, non, les conséquences que lui leur infligerait si jamais ils s'avisaient de la toucher. Tout le monde à Nassau connaissait leur partenariat et connaissait leur liaison. Tout le monde à Nassau savait que quoi qu'Eleanor Guthrie fasse, il ne fallait surtout pas la toucher au risque de perdre tout moyen de commerce mais aussi et surtout de subir la colère de Charles Vane. Ce n'est que ce que les gens pensaient, et il n'avait aucune intention de changer cela. Eleanor ne semblait pas remarquer ce point. Si jamais elle s'en rendait compte un jour, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, elle serait furieuse.

Tant mieux. Il n'aimait rien de mieux que de la voir venir à lui en colère. Elle avait ce regard… ce regard provocateur, insolant, furieux, où une véritable tempête faisait rage dans ses prunelles vertes. Un regard qui le fascinait et dont il ne se lassait jamais de regarder. Ce regard prenait des dizaines de forme différentes, de même que sa colère, mais il le reconnaissait à chaque fois. Il l'avait vu la première fois il y a maintenant plus de cinq ans.

Un soir, quand Teach était encore à Nassau et que Charles était sur le point de quitter leur feux de camp sur la plage où ils buvaient tous pour aller la rejoindre dans son bureau, Teach avait levé les yeux vers lui et avait marmonné, une cuisse de poulet dans la main et un flacon de rhum dans l'autre :

\- Tu vas encore rejoindre la petite Guthrie, hein ? Pourquoi ne change-tu pas un peu d'horizon ? Va voir donc au bordel, il y a des nouvelles recrues délicieuses.

Charles lui avait sourit mais n'avait pas répondu, et son mentor comme lui savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, et Teach avait lâché un son exaspéré mais n'avait rien ajouté de plus et était retourné au reste de ses hommes. L'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il était en route pour la taverne Guthrie, il s'était en effet demander pourquoi il ne touchait plus d'autre femme. Avant qu'elle ne vienne le rejoindre dans son lit cette fameuse nuit, il avait goûté à toutes les prostituées du bordel et ce plusieurs fois, et cela lui convenait parfaitement, autrefois. Mais il n'avait pas tardé à trouver la réponse.

Aucune de ces femmes n'avait le même goût qu'elle. Un goût qui le rendait fou. Aucune ne savait le défier comme elle le faisait. Et aucune de ces femmes n'avait ce regard dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

* * *

 _ **« Metroplis has nothing on this,**_

 _ **You're breathing in fumes,**_

 _ **I taste when we kiss,**_

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Come back to the land,**_

 _ **Where's everything ours for a few hours... »**_

* * *

 **Traduction de la chanson :**

 _Viens avec moi dans les arbres,_

 _Nous nous allongerons sur l'herbe,_

 _Et laisserons les heures passer,_

 _Prends ma main,_

 _Retourne sur la terre,_

 _Echappons-nous juste pour un jour,_

 _Laisse-moi te voir dévêtue,_

 _Jusqu'à l'os,_

 _Laisse-moi t'entendre prendre des décisions,_

 _Laisse-moi t'entendre parler juste pour moi,_

 _Laisse-moi t'entendre pleurer juste pour moi,_

 _La ville n'a rien sur ça,_

 _Tu respires des vapeurs,_

 _Je le sens quand nous nous embrassons,_

 _Retourne sur la terre,_

 _Où tout est à nous pour quelques heures…_


End file.
